


I'll be waiting at Platform 9 3/4

by soobinology



Series: A Wizard's Life [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Gryffindor Choi Beomgyu, Hufflepuff Choi Soobin, Hufflepuff Huening Kai, I wanted to add action so more plot is added, Love Triangles, M/M, Pining, Plot thickens, Ravenclaw Kang Taehyun, Slow Burn, Slytherin Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobinology/pseuds/soobinology
Summary: “When you can’t look on the bright side, I will sit with you in the dark.”Fifth Year Hufflepuff Prefect Choi Soobin has idolized the Sixth Year Slytherin Prefect Choi Yeonjun ever since the latter helped him out at during his First Year at Hogwarts. Soobin was fine with admiring the popular prefect from afar, he had no chance against all the charming and confident admirers but he wonders why every end of their break, he finds the Slytherin prefect waiting for him at platform 9 ¾, the place where they first met.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: A Wizard's Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802494
Comments: 44
Kudos: 197





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello as this will be my first work as a fic, please be kind. English is not first language so I'll apologize beforehand if there are wrong spellings and grammars. And since I'm a lazy bum, this Hogwarts universe is where Harry Potter did not happen so everyone is alive and well! YAY! 
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy!  
> EDITED: June 4,2020

**P R E S E N T**

The first week of the semester in Hogwarts is always a flurry of activities, Soobin thinks. All the First Years would be bubbling with excitement as they chattered in the hallways with their fellow house members on their way to their classes while the Second Years till Fourth Years would mindlessly go on about their days as they quickly settled in comfortably with their schedules and there was the Fifth Years to the Seventh Years already swaddled in deep with their core subjects and reviews in preparation for the Ordinary Wizarding Level – O.W.L – and Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test – N.E.W.T – exams, respectively, while also focusing on their training for their future career out in the Wizarding world which Soobin finds rather…scary.

Bloody hell, he was a Fifth Year Prefect and he had no idea with his future. He was good with all his classes but nothing that he could turn into his profession in the future. He lets out a tired sigh, fingers carding through his soft brown hair as he trudged his way to the library, armed with his books. His cinnamon brown eyes flitted along the hallway, exchanging smiles and greetings with the other students before a splash of blue filled his sight. He suppressed a smile that threatened to escape as he recognized the familiar face.

Choi Yeonjun.

The aforementioned Sixth Year Prefect looked immaculately dashing in his robe, his blue hair as bright as the smile on his lips as he conversed with a fellow Slytherin student, Soobin noted as he subtly glances at the green and silver scarf wrapped around the girl’s neck. The Hufflepuff recognizes her as Miranda Bloom, a Fifth Year and her infatuation for the Slytherin Prefect was no secret. He slightly hunches forward, making himself small and inconspicuous as possible as he tries to walk pass them silently.

“Yeonjun, are you free this weekend?” Miranda asked, swirling a lock of her dark curls with her finger as she smiled at Yeonjun. “Do you want to hang out with me at Hogsmeade?”

“Sorry, Miranda.” Yeonjun shakes his head. “I’ll be spending my time at the library getting some early work done. Shouldn’t you be preparing for the O.W.L exam too?”

Soobin didn’t stay long enough to hear Miranda’s reply to the prefect’s rather blunt rejection as he immediately ran away the moment he turned in the corner, lightly panting from his sudden exertion of energy. He takes a deep breath and resumes his way to the library, thoughts filled with a certain blue haired prefect and this time, he lets a small smile slipped into his lips.

The library was filled with students mostly composed of the Fifth years and Seventh Years and a few First Year stragglers. Soobin waves in greeting at some fellow house members he passes by before he takes his seat in his favorite spot, a table for four located at the near end corner of the room, hidden by rows of bookshelves. It was a quiet sanctuary that Soobin treasured and had effectively helped him study better. Placing his books on the table, Soobin gets started on reading a chapter in a book for Ancient Runes class. Half an hour later, in between nodding off and scribbling some notes into a scroll, a male student suddenly slipped into the chair across from him, his things clattering on the desk.

“Beomgyu,” Soobin starts but the said male raises a hand as he glares at the prefect. “Don’t say a word. I know I look horrible right now.”

The Hufflepuff prefect bites down a smile as he quietly watches the Fifth Year Gryffindor male known as Choi Beomgyu fixes his soot-covered hair and robe with a quick spell of _Reparo_ and tidies up his materials. His chestnut brown hair returns to its former glow and a grin replaces the scowl on his lips. Soobin takes a minute, placing his quill down before he turns his attention back on his friend. He decides to turn a blind eye for Beomgyu’s usage of spell in the library when it is not allowed, seeing that his friend was too angry to care.

“What happened?” he asked. Beomgyu scowled as he grabbed his own quill and opens his book of Magical Draughts and Potions and starts scribbling aggressively. “Kang Taehyun happened,” he mutters angrily. “Annoying wanker thinks he’s so smart.”

Soobin shakes his head in amusement. Of course, the only way Beomgyu would ever be in a foul mood is an encounter with his rival – something he had proclaimed himself – Kang Taehyun, a Fourth Year Ravenclaw and is admittedly one of the smartest students that Soobin has met. Beomgyu had a streak of wild spirit and aggressive competitiveness in him and takes pride as Professor Snape’s favorite student in Potions class. At least until the appearance of Kang Taehyun who managed to take several advance classes a year ahead of his peer and challenged Beomgyu’s knowledge in potions, causing them to argue every class at least out of Snape’s sight.

“We were working on a growth potion,” Beomgyu explained as Soobin prodded him to continue. “and we were almost done as I was about to put the bone dust when he grabbed my arm and told me not to hurry because apparently, it was better to double check the recipe. I grew angry of course, who does he think I am a daft? I know my potions. So I told him that. But because he’s bloody crazy, he tries to pull the jar of bone dust from me.”

“You held on to it tightly then.” Soobin pointed out, already seeing where this was heading.

“Of course,” Beomgyu sniffed. “We were pulling at the jar and all of a sudden it slipped from my hand and drops on the cauldron.”

Soobin winced. “I can imagine the explosion and Professor Snape’s face.”

“Oh, we were lucky.” Beomgyu said with a grin. “Professor Snape was suddenly called for a meeting so he had Professor Flitwick take over. He just let us off with a warning.”

“I’ll assume you’ll take heed to that.” Beomgyu merely smiles at him before they turned back their attention on their books. Two hours into their studying, Beomgyu started to complain about feeling hungry and tired. Soobin reluctantly gives in to his whining to take a quick break and stop by the kitchen to get some snacks. “Can we study at the field instead?” the Gryffindor asked as he and Soobin started to pack up their materials. “I can’t handle studying while sitting still like a statue,” he complained. “Listen, why don’t you find us a good spot while I go get us some snacks?”

Soobin nodded as Beomgyu quickly dashed off but not before pulling on the prefect’s cheeks, earning a disgruntled look from the Hufflepuff. With an exasperated sigh, Soobin slowly makes his way to the field, carrying his books once again as he searches for a shady spot. He weaved through a couple of Gryffindors lounging around in the field before he finally finds an empty spot next to a willow tree. He settles down, humming a tune softly as he busies himself once again with his book when not a minute later, a shadow falls on him. Confused, Soobin looks up and his eyes widened in surprise as he took in the gleaming smile on the Slytherin prefect’s face with fox-like eyes crinkling slightly as he waved at the shocked Hufflepuff.

“Hey,” Yeonjun greets with a smile. “You look busy, are you studying for the O.W.L exam already?”

“I-I…uh, yes, Choi-sunbaenim,” Soobin finally mustered a reply as he inwardly pleaded to any of higher power that he wouldn’t embarrass himself. “I had some free time so I thought that it would be productive to get some extra studying in before all the prefect duties and responsibilities come in—I’m sorry, I’m ranting.”

“That’s okay,” Yeonjun chuckled. He raises a brow at the spot next to Soobin. “Do you mind if I join you or am I intruding?”

“No, its fine, Choi-sunbaenim,” Soobin rushes out, hands waving as he shakes his head. “Beomgyu and I were just studying.”

Yeonjun hummed in thought before he sat down next to Soobin, unaware of the tense Hufflepuff next to him as he rearranges the books he brought with him. “Beomgyu?” he finally asked, flipping a page open of his Alchemy book. “That sounds familiar. I must have heard of him somewhere.”

Soobin smiles, his dimples appearing at each cheek. “He’s a Gryffindor beater.”

“Oh.” Was all he said before a few minutes of comfortable silence fell on them, only the sounds of pages being flipped and the background chatters of the students loitering around a couple meters away from the could be heard. “How are you doing?” Yeonjun suddenly speaks up, eyes still focused on the book on his lap. “I mean, with being a prefect and the upcoming O.W.L exam by the end of the year?”

“Honestly,” Soobin sighed. “I didn’t expect to be assigned as a prefect—I mean, of course I am honored for the professors trust on me but sometimes I just can’t help think which part of me they saw was prefect material?” He glances at the Slytherin, noticing the way his brows furrowed at the words he was spouting. “Look at me,” he winced, blushing at his choice of words as Yeonjun did turned to look at him. “I don’t look like a prefect, I feel like I don’t deserve this badge.”

“Hey—,”

“Oh my god,” Soobin squeaked in embarrassment, hands covering his face as he draws up his knees to his chest. “I’m sorry for dropping this stuff on you—I didn’t mean to do it.”

“Look, it’s understandable that you’re overwhelmed with everything,” Yeonjun says politely. “Go at your own pace, you’ll slowly get used to it and besides, the semester is just starting. And don’t ever apologize for letting out your worries,” he smiles, patting Soobin on the head. “I was happy to listen, okay? You don’t have to feel like you have to do everything, you know. There are older prefects like me and the Head Boy and Head Girl to help you.”

“Thank you for your kind words, Choi-sunbaenim.”

“Ah, I think we’re a bit closer now than just fellow prefects,” Yeonjun grinned as he poked the Hufflepuff on the cheeks, eyes widening slightly when he felt the softness of the skin. “You can call me hyung.”

“Okay, Yeonjun-hyung.”

“You’re welcome, Soobin-ah.” The Slytherin chuckles before he returns his attention back on his book while Soobin is left in a daze, he pulls his book closer to his chest, practically burying his face in attempt to hide the blush that settled on the apple of his cheeks, his heart pounding against his chest as he feels the butterflies coiling in his stomach. Oblivious to the Hufflepuff’s inner dilemma, Yeonjun raises his head when he hears someone calling his name. He waves back and starts gathering up his materials before he stands up, bidding Soobin a quick goodbye as he left.

Five minutes later, Beomgyu popped into his side, plopping down on the grass as the assortment of snacks he was carrying fell on his side. “Wow, I’m knackered,” the Gryffindor groaned as he slowly sat up, his voice pulling Soobin from his Slytherin-induced trance. “Hey, are you okay? You look sick.”

“What?” Soobin cupped his cheeks in embarrassment. “No, I’m not. Stop teasing me.” Beomgyu chuckled at that. “What took you so long anyway?” he asked, not that he minded the Gryffindor’s tardiness. It had unknowingly saved him from a relentless teasing which undoubtedly would have the whole school knowing about Soobin’s crush on the Slytherin prefect by the end of the week. Beomgyu is a blabbermouth like that.

“Kitchen was busy,” Beomgyu said. “I couldn’t sneak out some snacks but luckily I ran into Kai.”

Soobin frowned. He picks up a box of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Bean and acid pops, eyeing the two snacks in consideration. “Kai? Who is that?” he asked, glancing down at Beomgyu as the said male quickly sat up, turning to face the Hufflepuff with mischief glinting in his eyes and that made Soobin wary.

“You don’t know him? He’s a Fourth Year Hufflepuff.” Beomgyu grinned. “Total prankster. I made a deal with him and he gave me some of the snacks he bought from Hogsmeade last week.”

“Okay...” Soobin says slowly. “You found a fellow prankster. I guess that’s good?” he sounds unsure as he grabbed a carton of Charm Choc. He hummed thoughtfully. “You know me, Beomgyu. I’m not really a sociable person. But still, seems weird that I don’t know him.”

“Well, to be fair, you don’t really talk to people that much.” Beomgyu said. “I still think you were sorted into the wrong house with the amount of books you bury yourself in.”

Soobin scoffed. “Well, I for one, think no house can ever match you. You seem to fly from one house to another.”

Beomgyu shrugged. “Hey, there are good guys from other houses, you know. Besides, I don’t really give much care about stuffs like staying friends with only those from your own house. I mean, I’m in for House pride and all but I don’t think one should limit his friends in just one place. Besides, it is pretty cool and funny having friends that are different from you, like you. The only reason I’m studying this much is because of you.”

Soobin smiled at his friend’s words. “Anyway, this Kai, he must be real nice to give you all these.”

“Yeah…” Beomgyu chuckled awkwardly. “Totally nice.”

Noticing the younger male’s fidgeting and awkward smile, Soobin narrowed his eyes at Beomgyu, placing the box of Charm Choc back on the ground. “Beomgyu, is there something you’re not telling me?”

“You have to go on a date with him at Hogsmeade this weekend.” Beomgyu blurted out.

Soobin sits still, dumbfounded. “What?”

“Okay, listen. Kai is a nice guy, like wicked nice. And he’s really into you. Like I’ll-jump-into-the-black-lake-for-you like you, and it would be really great if you would give him a chance.” Beomgyu rushes off to explain. “He’s handsome and tall too.”

“You made a deal with him?” Soobin muttered. “And that includes me going on a date with him.” He stays quiet for a moment before scowling at the Gryffindor. “What the bloody hell were you thinking? I don’t even know him and now I’m going on a date with a stranger!”

“His name is Huening Kai,” Beomgyu quipped. “If that helps.”

“CHOI BEOMGYU!”

“Don’t reject it immediately, Soobin,” the Gryffindor raises his hands in defense. “You’ve got a couple of days before the date this weekend. Try to get to know him. Who knows, maybe you’ll like him.”

“And when did you become a matchmaker?”

“I’m a jack of all trades,” Beomgyu snickered, tearing a Charm Choc wrapper open and popping it into his mouth, chewing idly as he tilted his head at the prefect. “Ever since we were first years, all you ever did was burying yourself under a pile of books and cauldrons. It’s time to mingle, Soobin. You can’t stay a bachelor forever.”

Soobin scrunched his nose at that. “What makes you think I don’t like being a bachelor?” He huffed, smacking the beater in the arm, earning a whine. “I’m perfectly contented with this lifestyle, thank you very much.” His words felt like a heavy lie against his tongue, not when his thoughts are consumed by a certain Slytherin with fox-like eyes and a charming smile. Beomgyu rolled his eyes at his words, sticking out his tongue at the prefect. “Liar, Liar, pants on fire,” he sang childishly, swaying to and fro as he teased the frustrated Hufflepuff. “Nothing on that face looks contented,” he gestured at Soobin’s face. “Especially when you think I don’t notice you staring at Choi-sunbaenim.”

“Can you please shut up?” Soobin hissed, hands flying to cover the Gryffindor’s mouth frantically, head twisting around as he checked to see if anyone had heard his crush over the Slytherin prefect. “And I do not stare, doofus.”

There was a muffled reply with Soobin frowning in confusion before he quickly pulls his had away, wringing his hands in disgust. The Gryffindor had licked his hand. “You stare at him, Soobin. I don’t think you’ve notice it but whether you know it or not, your eyes follow him.”

The Hufflepuff turned red at that, cheeks flushed in embarrassment as he curled up, willing his rather tall and lithe body to appear small. “I want to disappear.” Beomgyu cackled as he slapped the taller male in the back. “Soobin, if you really like him then you’ve got to make a move or else…” he gestured vaguely at a circle of girls standing a few meters away from them. Soobin recognizes one of the girls; Christine Moon, a pureblood heiress and a Sixth Year Slytherin Prefect that is known to be comfortably close with Yeonjun. “I heard that she really likes Yeonjun, most of the girls look up to her because she’s the only girl that Choi-sunbaenim interacts mostly.”

“You gossip too much,” Soobin snorted, shaking his head. “And why are you even telling me this? I just like him, not date him.”

Beomgyu sends him a dumbfounded look before he lets out an exasperated sigh. “Okay, if that’s what you think. Does this mean you are free to go on this date?”

“Beomgyu…”

“Come on; don’t reject the kid without even giving him a chance.”

“Okay, fine. I’ll try to spend time with him tomorrow.”

The Gryffindor happily pumped his fist in the air. “Awesome!” He quickly stands up, dusting off the dirt and specks of grass on his robe. “I’ll go tell him. Meet me at the Great Hall for dinner later.” He then ran off with a wave. Soobin looks at him with a fond smile until he disappears from his sight. He takes a look up at the sky, blinking before he packs up his materials, deciding to spend the remaining time in his room before he has to meet back with Beomgyu.

* * *

**P A S T**

Eleven-year old Choi Soobin glances down at his ticket with the word PLATFORM 9 ¾ engraved on it for the umpteenth time for the past ten minutes before he looks around the train station, biting his lips in frustration as tears slowly stung his eyes. He wondered if what he was doing right. All his life, he thought he was just a normal and shy kid until one week ago when an invitation letter lands on the doorstep of their family home. He, Choi Soobin, was a wizard. Of course, his parents were rather confused and thought that it was prank until a day later when a handsome man named Kim Seokjin arrived at the house, introducing himself as a wizard assigned to guide and assist Soobin with buying all his requirements as an incoming First Year Hogwarts student.

He followed Seokjin as the man led him to a hidden alley at the back of a café, “Diagon Alley is what it’s called,” the wizard had explained upon noticing the surprised expression on Soobin’s face. “It’s fascinating for the first few times especially when you come from a Muggle family but don’t worry, you’ll get use to it.”

“What’s a Muggle?”

“Oh,” Seokjin glances down at him with a smile. “It is what we call non-magic folks like your parents, Soobin.”

“Does this mean I’m a freak?” Soobin frowned. The wizard halted from where they standing right outside a shop named Ollivanders to turn and look at Soobin with a smile, crouching down to maintain a proper eye level. “You’re not a freak, Soobin-ah. What made you think of that?”

“I am different.”

“And that’s what makes you very special, Soobin-ah.” Seokjin ruffled his hair. “What you can do is something that only a few people can do. So don’t ever call yourself that okay?”

“I understand.”

“Now, come on and let’s get you a wand.”

Soobin excitedly followed the wizard into the shop with a huge plastered on his face where a man behind the counter greets them jovially, exchanging a few words with Seokjin before he turns his attention on Soobin. “Are you ready to meet your wand, son?”

“Yes, sir.” The man who introduced himself as Ollie chuckled as he went at the back of the shop and not a few moments later, he returns with a rectangular box. He opens it and hands it over to Soobin. “Made of oak and boysenberry,” he said, “Why don’t give it a little wave?”

And Soobin did. With a flick of his hand, there was a thrum of magic that sent the shelves of books in the corner clattering on the floor and explosion of a bulb. Soobin squeaked in horror as he immediately hands the wand back to Ollie. He glances at Seokjin worried but the wizard sends him a reassuring smile with a soft pat on the head. “Don’t be scared. It is perfectly normal. I had to go through a dozen of wands before I found mine and so will you.”

Soobin did find his wand after trying eight more wands. It was an eleven inch chestnut wood with a phoenix feather core and unicorn’s tear.

At the end of the day, Soobin finds himself with a cart full of his new things including a white owl he affectionately named Coco, it was his first pet. And now as he stands at the train station looking for the platform on the ticket Seokjin had given him – the wizard had left due to an urgent business – he contemplates on going home as he could not see any hope of finding the platform to Hogwarts.

“Hey, you look like you’re about to cry. Do you need help?”

Sniffling, Soobin is startled as his sight was greeted by a kid with a bright smile and brown hair. He was swaddled in a coat with a green and silver scarf wrapped around his neck. Next to him was a cart with the same contents as Soobin. The boy glances at the ticket on Soobin’s hand before he laughs, eyes crinkling as he patted the latter on the head. “So you’re a First Year? I’m guessing you don’t know your way around.”

Soobin nodded. “Well, come on then. Follow me.” The boy with fox-like eyes said as he dragged his cart, leading Soobin to follow him towards platform 9 but he stops in front of a wall. “Aish,” the boy chuckled before turning to face the younger. “I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Choi Yeonjun, a Second Year.”

“Hello, I’m Choi Soobin. I’m a First Year.”

“You’re a Choi?” Yeonjun asked. “Are you related to the Choi from the West?”

Soobin shakes his head, shyly explaining that his family was from the South and were considered Muggles. Yeonjun had nodded and proceeded to tell Soobin what to do. “Since it is your first time, I’ll go first. Just make sure to follow me, okay?”

Soobin nodded and watches in shock as Yeonjun grabbed on the handle of his carts and ran towards the wall, disappearing in sight. Soobin gulped as he nervously mimicked the older boy’s actions, heart racing wildly in his chest as he started to run forward and as he draws closer to the wall, he closes his eyes. There was a sudden rush of energy that passed through him before the loud ringing of bells and voices reach his ears, slowly, his eyes fluttered open and took in the view in front of him. He catches sight of a couple of kids standing near the train door, hugging their families goodbye and Soobin couldn’t help the small twinge in his chest as he sadly thinks how his parents couldn’t send him off due to them being a Muggle.

“How was it?” Yeonjun appears in front of him with a smile. Soobin mustered a faint smile. “Scary.”

“You’ll get use to it,” Yeonjun grinned before he turns around when he hears his name being called, behind them was a couple of tall kids waving their hands at Yeonjun. “Uh, I’ve got to go. It was nice meeting you, Soobin-ah. See you around.” He then dashes off to his friends.

Soobin then makes his way to the train, glad to find an empty compartment. Just as he had settled in, the door slid open with a bang as a dark haired kid with a toothy smile stepped inside, his eyes widening in surprise. “Oh,” he said. “I thought no one was here. Hi, do you mind if I share with you?”

“Uh, okay.”

“Awesome!” The kid grinned as he slipped in and takes a seat from across Soobin. “You’re a First Year like me right? Cool, the name’s Beomgyu. Choi Beomgyu.”

“I’m Choi Soobin.”

“We have the same last names!” Beomgyu exclaimed excitedly, pumping his fist in the air. “We’re going to be best friends!”

“I’m happy to be your friend, Beomgyu.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In where Soobin finally meets Kai and thinks more about his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here's another chapter for you all. I'm so overwhelmed with the love that the first chapter had received and so i hope that you will also enjoy this chapter too. This will give us a little bit more insight on career choices and more of Soobin. I don't know if I should be announcing this so soon but I'm still high from the PUMA MV so I've decided to let you guys know beforehand that this work will be part of a series. It will be mostly divided on their life in Hogwarts, Wizarding world and the finale. So I hope to see you all till the end of this journey.
> 
> PS. I've already fixed some mistakes I've found in Chapter 1. Gosh, I'm embarassed when I read it. hehe.

**P R E S E N T**

His morning starts out seemingly normal – as normal as it can be for a fifteen-year old wizard – as Soobin goes over his morning routine in a mechanical manner, his body memorizing his daily routine. With a stretched of his arms, Soobin heads over to the Great Hall following the string of first years from his House running in the hallways, buzzing with excitement for the delicious meal to start off their day.

“First Years, no running in the hallways,” he chided lightly. “Unless you want me to take off points from our own house and assign you to assist Mister Filch for the rest of the day.”

A couple of Second Years behind him snickered at his words and the horror on the First Years eyes as they spluttered out apologies before maintaining a steady pace. Soobin chuckled as a memory sifted through his mind before he shakes his head, he continues on along with the other students when out of nowhere, a few steps before he reaches the Great Hall, a body slammed heavily on his back that sent the prefect stumbling on the floor with a loud yelp of surprise.

A familiar laughter rang out in the air as Soobin lets out an annoyed huff as he turns to scowl at Beomgyu. “Seriously,” he sighed. “Is it your life mission to scare me every morning?” He resumes his pace towards the Great Hall, ignoring the confused and curious looks from the other students especially the First Years.

Beomgyu grinned as he laces his hands at the back of his head, stepping in stride beside the Hufflepuff. “You’re reaction is as priceless as always,” he shrugged. “Always makes my day better, Soobin.”

Soobin rolled his eyes. “Glad to be of service then, Beomgyu. Making your day better at the expense of my life is my dream, you see.” He muttered sarcastically as he moves to bid his friend goodbye before making way towards his House Table when the Gryffindor suddenly grabbed his hand while loudly shouting someone’s name as he pulls them towards the Hufflepuff table. “Hey it’s Kai! Kai! Perfect thing I saw you,” Beomgyu grinned as he stands in front of a male seated by the table. He was handsome and young, Soobin noted. He had long brown hair with his bangs softly skimming his lashes and amber brown eyes.

“Soobin, this is Kai.” The Gryffindor cheerfully introduces as he gestured at the latter. Soobin smiled, waving shyly in greeting as he racked his mind for the reason of how the name sounded familiar. “Well, Huening Kai to be exact,” the other Hufflepuff smiled. “It’s nice to properly meet you, Soobin-hyung.”

“Right,” Soobin smiled. “It’s nice to meet you too, Kai-ssi.” He responded, noting how the younger male had called him with familiarity. His mind had finally supplied him with answers as the events from yesterday flashes in his mind. Beomgyu was grinning as he watches the scene unfold before he pushes the prefect to take a seat next to Kai before plopping down next to the said prefect. “Hey, Kai, you don’t mind us sitting with you right?”

“Oh, that’s fine, Beomgyu-hyung,” Kai smiled. “I’m usually alone during breakfast but with Soobin-hyung sitting here with me already, I can confidently say that my day is starting out great already.” He says with a straight face as he looked at Soobin, who in turned had blushed in embarrassment at the bold words coming from the younger Hufflepuff while Beomgyu had cackled in delight.

“Man, I like you already.” Beomgyu laughed as Soobin smacked him in the arm. He continued on teasing and exchanging jokes with the Hufflepuff prankster while Soobin mulled over his thoughts regarding the younger male who held interest for him or should he call him a suitor? This was the first time someone had openly expressed interest over him although the Gryffindor would argue that Soobin was too dense or preoccupied with his studies to pay attention over the infatuation of others towards him.

He sighed; he wasn’t fully awake yet to be thinking over such thoughts. Stifling a tired yawn, he reaches over to grab a piece of mincemeat pies when Kai grabbed it for him, placing it on Soobin’s place with a smile. “Eat well, hyung.” He said. “Beomgyu-hyung said you’ve been studying already for the OWLs.”

Soobin ducked his head shyly, picking up the pie with a small smile. “Yeah, I thought it would be better before I get too caught up with everything else.” He bit into the pie, savoring the taste with a happy groan as Beomgyu had busied himself with the roasted chicken.

“Do you mean me, hyung?” Kai teased.

Soobin promptly choked, coughing as he felt someone pat him on the back. Beomgyu was laughing but kind enough to hand him a glass of water. “What?” he finally says with a surprised look at the younger Hufflepuff while the latter fondly smiled at him, genuinely shocked that the older was so easy to fluster. Oh well, it makes him adorable.

Soobin cheeks turned red in embarrassment as he feels the eyes on them, Soobin inwardly groaned as he thought about Yeonjun witnessing such display. He subtly glances over at the Slytherin House table and suddenly felt his blood rush to his ears as his eyes met with a certain prefect. He quickly looks away, fidgeting in his seat as he tried to forget what just happened. No, he did not just meet Yeonjun’s eyes nor notice the small frown on the prefect’s face. Maybe he was just worried when he saw Soobin choking on a piece of pie. Yeah, maybe that was it.

“I was kidding,” Kai chuckled. “But still it is a very impressive thing, hyung. Although, I hopefully to be the person fill your mind soon.” Beomgyu coughed at that while Soobin sent the younger Hufflepuff a look. “Are you always this…uh,” he gestured at him. “…blunt?”

Kai raised a brow. “I like you, hyung and if I really like someone, I prefer that they know it rather than beating around the bush.”

“Oh.”

The Hufflepuff prefect found himself speechless at the bold confession so he turns his attention back on the pie while ignoring the ‘I told you so,’ look on the Gryffindor’s face. Somehow, Soobin finds himself wondering why the young Hufflepuff like him when he was so much better-looking and could practically have anyone he likes with a blink of an eye.

And he just had to like him, an emotionally constipated person.

“What do you think of him?” Beomgyu finally asked as they sat on their seats for their transfiguration class. After the eventful breakfast at the Great Hall, the two had bid Kai goodbye as the younger male had different set of schedule for his classes. Soobin frowned as he takes out his book and quill. “I don’t know…” he shrugged. “Overwhelming, I think.”

Beomgyu clicked his tongue. “Well, that’s one way to put it. Aside from that, I think you two matches perfectly well. You’re too timid, Soobin. Kai’s the exact person you need.”

“I wasn’t aware that you were in the matchmaking business,” a voice piped in from behind them. Both males turned around to greet the newcomer when the grin slipped off of Beomgyu’s face as he came face to face with Taehyun. “What are you doing here?” he hissed.

Taehyun merely hummed as he slid in to the seat next to Soobin before glancing at Beomgyu. “Professor McGonagall said I’ve earned enough credit to take the Fifth Year transfiguration classes.” He turns to look at Soobin, a small smile making its way into his lips. “Hello, Choi-sunbaenim. I’m Kang Taehyun.” He was handsome with notable features such as his expressive doe eyes and nose. His bright red hair swept off to the side revealing his forehead as he sent a smirk on Beomgyu’s direction before turning his attention back on the prefect.

“Ah, yes. It is nice to finally meet you in person and not just hearing it from Beomgyu.” Soobin responded. He ignores the indignant cry from Beomgyu as Taehyun laughed. “I’ll try to not let him wear out my name, Choi-sunbaenim.”

“Just call me hyung.”

“Soobin, why are you fraternizing with the enemy?” Beomgyu squawked in protest. Soobin huffed as he rolled his eyes at Beomgyu who was dramatically clutching his chest, crying betrayal. “I’m not fraternizing with the enemy, Beomgyu. I’m merely making friends like a normal person.”

Beomgyu moves to stand up, rebuttal at the tip of his tongue when Professor McGonagall takes the opportune time to step inside the room. Her eyes catches sight of Beomgyu and asked, “Mister Choi, are you not feeling well?” she pointed at the way he was still clutching his chest.

“No, I’m feeling fine, Professor.”

“Then do sit down, Mister Choi.”

Beomgyu hurriedly takes his seat, grumbling as he hears the Ravenclaw snicker.

It was sometime later that afternoon, after the incessant grumbling from the Gryffindor about betrayal, Soobin finally relented and muttered out an apology while being tricked into watching the Gryffindor Quidditch team practice for the upcoming match against Slytherin next week. The Hufflepuff prefect slowly trudges across the field looking for a place to sit for the duration of the practice. He finds a spot located at the corner, hidden from the bright rays of the sun and happily makes a dash for it. Once he had comfortably settled in the wooden bench, he waves a hand to Beomgyu who was in the field, informing him of his location. Three minutes later, practice began and Soobin’s view was filled with the team whizzing through the skies in their broom, exchanging shouts and tips as they practiced formation and strategy. He lets out a short laugh every time he hears the Gryffindor shouting and cheering every time he successfully hits a budger and waves at the prefect saying, “Did you see that? I hit that perfectly!”

While Beomgyu was busy with practice, Soobin decided to use his time wisely. Flipping his Care for Magical Creatures book open, the prefect starts to read as he thinks that he won’t be doing any reading this weekend since he had to go on a date with Kai in Hogsmeade. Despite his obvious reluctance, there was this small part of him that was also looking forward to it, admittedly, this would be the first time that Soobin would be hanging out with someone without the Gryffindor by his side. This was obviously a new territory for him—the dating scene. And Soobin isn’t so sure he’ll do well.

The prefect was in the middle of reading when the rays of the sun painted over his face, making him scrunched his nose in displeasure and eyes shut at the heat. He was a second away from relocating when a hand blocks the sun, casting a shadow over his eyes.

“You can’t open your eyes?” A familiar voice chuckled followed with Yeonjun peeking over his hand, smiling at the shocked Hufflepuff prefect. “Is this fine?” he asked.

“C-Choi-sunbaenim?”

Yeonjun frowned. “I thought I told you to call me hyung, Soobin-ah.”

“Ah, yes.” Soobin mumbled, ducking his head shyly. “Yeonjun-hyung, you don’t have to do this.” He moves to push the older prefect’s hand but the Slytherin was faster, his other hand darting to hold Hufflepuff’s hand. With his heart pounding loudly, Soobin was terrified that Yeonjun could hear it and his mind was not really helping his situation, he could practically feel the warmth of the Slytherin’s hand against his skin. _This is the first time he held your hand,_ his mind unhelpfully supplies. He stares at it, noting how Yeonjun’s hand engulfed his – his hands weren’t tiny – he couldn’t help but think how their hands look good together.

Flustered at the contact, Soobin quickly pulls back his hand, clutching it close to his chest. “What are you doing here, Yeonjun-hyung?”

“I was looking for you,” Yeonjun explained. “Well, to be exact, Professor Sprout wanted to talk to you. I met him in the hallway and he asked me to look for you.”

“Ah,” Soobin sighed. He has the feeling that he knows what the Head of the House wanted to talk about. Yeonjun raised a brow at his expression. “You look worried. You have nothing to worry about, Soobin-ah. Professor Sprout probably just wanted to talk you about your career in the Wizarding community. I had a meeting with Professor Snape too about it last year.”

“That’s what I was afraid about,” Soobin muttered. “I still have no idea what I want to do.”

“Any classes you particularly excel at?”

“I’m doing well with everything,” the Hufflepuff responds. “But nothing particularly sticks out for me,” he chuckled, sounding exasperated at his own situation. “I’ll probably just take whatever the Professor will recommend to me.”

“You still have a couple of months to think about it,” Yeonjun patted him in the shoulder. His other hand was still acting as a shield over Soobin’s eyes. “Don’t pressure yourself too much.”

“Thank you, hyung.” Soobin takes a deep breath, gathering every bit of courage he had and grabbed the Slytherin’s hand, he had to blink a couple of times to adjust to the sudden brightness but he was resolute on his decision. He looks up and meets Yeonjun’s eyes. “You always know what to say to make me feel better.” He smiles, eyes crinkling as his dimples made its appearance. A moment later, when reality makes its existence known, Soobin quickly lets go and stands up, stumbling as he felt his legs weaken.

“I-I have to go, Yeonjun-hyung.” He stammered, turning around as he quickly left. When the Hufflepuff was out of sight, Yeonjun blinked before a bubble of laughter rose out of his throat. He leaned over, laughing as he clutches his side. “Aish, if you’re always this cute, how am I suppose to stay away from you?”

The days quickly passed by like a blur and it was finally the first weekend of the semester. Soobin had decided to stop by Professor Sprout’s office before he meets up with Kai at Madam Puddifoot’s coffee shop. Beomgyu’s owl Toto had delivered him a letter this morning from the said Gryffindor informing him about accompanying Kai for the moment while he does his prefect duties. Soobin is always grateful that no matter how much of a goofball the Gryffindor was, Beomgyu was the one friend you could always rely on.

A quick successive knocks on the door followed by a muffled “Come in,” later, Soobin stepped inside the office and greeted the Herbology professor with a smile. Madam Pomona Sprout was more of a mother than just a professor to the members of the Hufflepuff House as she would always inquire about their well-being. “Mister Choi,” she greets cordially, ushering him to sit on the chair. “I’m glad you could make time for our meeting. How are you doing?”

“I’m doing fine, Madam Sprout.” Soobin responded. “I’m sorry it took awhile, I’ll try to do better next time.”

“Oh, that’s fine,” the witch chuckled good-naturedly. “I understand you’re still in the middle of adjusting for all the classes and duties a prefect, which also is the reason why I wanted to talk to you. You are aware of the upcoming O.W.L exams at the end of the year, am I right?”

“Yes, Madam.”

“As Head of the House and a professor, it is my duty and responsibility to guide my students to the path that they want to take,” Madam Sprout said. “For the O.W.L exam, you’ll be taking the required subjects for the career that you’ll want to take. Do you have one in mind? If not, I’d like to recommend on becoming a Herbologist. I’ve noticed your skills in class and dare I say, Herbology is not as easy one would think and is in need of expertise and delicate care.”

Soobin remained quiet, processing the professor’s words. “I’m sorry, Madam. But I never saw myself as a Herbologist or anything else in fact.”

“And why is that?”

“I guess…I’m scared?” Soobin said. “The thought of pushing myself hard for one career and finding out that it wasn’t the one for me terrifies me, Madam. I would’ve wasted years on something that’s not for me.”

“Soobin,” Madam Sprout says voice soft and gentle as she patted his head. “No one can surely know what kind future lies ahead of them but that’s what makes this adventure more meaningful. We learn and discover more things about ourselves along the way. I won’t pressure yet but I’ll emphasize the importance of having these sessions until you find what you want to do.”

“Thank you, Madam.”

When the professor finally excuses him out, Soobin had finally let out a relieved sigh as the doors closes behind his back. He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths as he keeps in mind the advice the professor had given him.

“Soobin-ah?” A blinding smile greets his sight as he fluttered his eyes open, breath hitching in surprise as he finds the Slytherin Prefect standing in front of him. Yeonjun glances at the door behind the Hufflepuff before he lets out a chuckle. “You finally had a talk with Professor Sprout?”

“Yeah.”

“How did it go?”

“Terrible,” Soobin exhales tiredly. “I’ve mulled over my options the past few days but I’m not so sure yet. What about you, Yeonjun-hyung?”

“Oh, I’m trying to become a Hit Wizard.” The Slytherin Prefect casually answered with a grin but Soobin had stared in shock at the older male. Of course, Yeonjun would pick a career that was suitable for him. He was talented – incredibly so, as he have heard from the other students, being one of the top students in the Defense against Dark Arts class. Hit Wizards or Witches are members of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad that are trained to deal with highly dangerous combat situations. If becoming an Auror was difficult, the becoming a Hit Wizard is much harder.

“Wow…that’s amazing, hyung.” Soobin said in awe. “That’s a really dangerous job.”

“I know but I like the thrill,” Yeonjun responds with a shrug. Soobin nodded. “How did you know you wanted to be a Hit Wizard?”

“It’s a very long story,” the Slytherin grinned. “Why don’t we head over to Hogsmeade first?”

“Yes,” Soobin immediately blurts out in excitement before a sudden realization washes over the Hufflepuff. He was supposed to meet Beomgyu and Kai at Hogsmeade. He glances at the Slytherin next to him as they headed towards the gates.

Oh, Merlin, What is he going to do now?

* * *

**P A S T**

“So any ideas which House you’re going to be in?”

Beomgyu looks at Soobin expectantly, munching on a piece of Charm Choc that he had bought a few minutes ago. “I know I’m going to be a Gryffindor.”

“What is a Gryffindor?”

“Huh? You don’t know? Are you perhaps a Muggle-born?” he asked.

Soobin nodded. “I think so. My parents are Muggles,” he explained. “Is that bad?”

“No, just kind of rare,” Beomgyu grinned. “Anyway in Hogwarts—that’s our school, so, we are sorted into four houses by a sorting hat who sings some kind of song.” He takes another bite while Soobin remains quiet, enthralled at the other boy’s words. “Yeah and these houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.”

“Why are they called that?”

“They are named after the four wizards and witches that founded the school,” Beomgyu answered. “So, if you’re like super brave, you get put in the Gryffindor. But if you’re a smarty pants, then you get Ravenclaw.”

Soobin giggles at the narrative. Beomgyu was too funny. “If you’re really nice like wicked nice, my mother says you get put in the Hufflepuff but if you’re mean and a pompous brat, my brother says you get place in Slytherin but I don’t think that’s true. My cousin Hyunsik is in Slytherin but he’s awfully nice but he is kind of ambitious.”

“You think you’re going to be a Gryffindor?” Soobin asked.

“Well, it’s a Choi trait.” Beomgyu said. “And I want to be an awesome Quidditch player. What about you?”

“I’m not sure,” Soobin sighed. “There are still so many things that I don’t know and I’m really excited to learn about it.”

Beomgyu tears another wrapper of Charm Choc open before he hands it over to Soobin to which the boy happily accepted. He was still holding on to his Hogwarts card that he had found minutes ago, delighted at the discovery of the moving pictures. “That’s Dumbledore,” Beomgyu had said. “You can take him. I’ve got tons of him back home.”

“Why do the pictures move?”

“You can’t expect them hang there forever.” Soobin nodded at the explanation. They were nearing Hogwarts when Beomgyu suddenly says, “I think you’re either a Hufflepuff or a Ravenclaw.”

“Why?”

“You’re…nice. And you ask tons of questions.” Beomgyu answers, grinning as he seemed proud of his words. “If you’re going to be smarty pants, will you help me with my assignments?”

“Promise me you won’t leave me then?”

“Of course,” Beomgyu raised a pinky finger. “I’m going to be the best and most annoying friend ever!”

And through the years that passed, Beomgyu remained true to his word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the chapter is shorter than what I've expected it to be but this is mostly a filler chapter. Kudos and comments are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when everything was turning out fine, a danger looms over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I'm sorry for taking awhile to update. I got caught up too much reading light novels. I hope you guys like the chapter and this is unedited since I really wanted to post it right away. If there are any mistakes for grammars and spellings, I'll check it soon.

**PRESENT**

As the warm September air brushed past his cheeks, Soobin nervously bit on his lip as he glanced around the halls as he and the Slytherin prefect made their way towards Hogwarts gates and as the gate draws near, Soobin finds himself internally panicking on what to do. He mostly prided himself for being level-headed most of the times, being able to find solutions to any given situations but as he glanced at Yeonjun next to him, he finds himself at loss. Bringing the Slytherin to his supposedly date with Huening Kai would be of bad taste and he didn’t want to give the younger male an impression that he was insensitive. Besides, Beomgyu would have his head anyway. He mentally shuddered as he thought about what the Gryffindor would do to him.

“Soobin-ah,” Yeonjun suddenly says as they paused at their tracks by the gates. “Is there something wrong? You look…troubled.”

Soobin licked his lips as he worriedly looks around before he looks at Yeonjun. “Actually—,” he starts but was suddenly cut off by a loud “YEONJUN-HYUNG!” startling the two males as they jumped in surprise before turning their heads towards the incoming figure. Due to his bad eyesight and habit of forgetting his glasses, it took Soobin a minute before he finally recognizes the familiar blue scarf wrapped around the student making its way towards them.

“Taehyun-ah,” Yeonjun greets. “Do you need something?” he asked as the Ravenclaw stops right in front of them.

“No, hyung,” Taehyun responded before he bows in greeting at Soobin. “Professor Snape was looking for you. He wants you to meet him in his office right now.”

Yeonjun looked torn as he sends a sidelong glance at Soobin before the Hufflepuff noticed his inner turmoil. He sends him a warm smile. “Hyung, you can go,” he says, biting down the urge to sigh in relief. “I won’t mind, it sounds urgent anyway.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.” Soobin pushes him towards Taehyun, nudging them both to take their leave unless they want to incur Professor Snape’s wrath for having to wait too long. When the two were a few meters away already, Soobin decides it’s time to make his way to Hogsmeade when hears someone calling his name. He stops and turns around, bewildered before he sees Yeonjun grinning at him.

“Soobin-ah, we’ll go together next weekend, if that’s alright?”

“Sure,” he answers, this time positively beaming.

The bustle and hustle of the crowd in Hogsmeade didn’t do any help in taking his mind off his fraying nerves as he makes his way to Madam Puddifoot’s Coffee Shop. His fist clenching and unclenching out of nervousness as he takes each step, heavy breath escaping past his lips as he looks around, eyeing the couples on a date. He noticed a few familiar faces but was too anxious to greet them, his legs propelling him to the coffee shop in record time.

He takes a few moments to compose himself as he stands in front of the shop before he grabs on the handle and pushes it open. The smell of coffee and pastries filling his senses as he looks around, trying to spot his friends when he finally saw Beomgyu and Kai seated behind a table clustered with Gryffindor students. Soobin hesitates for a moment, contemplating whether to wave his hand to let the two know he had arrived or just quietly joined them on the table. Fortunately for him, Beomgyu made the decision for him as the Gryffindor stood up from his seat, flailing his arms wildly as he shouted “SOOBIN-HYUNG! WE’RE OVER HERE!” his voice rang out across the room, earning them a few looks for a second before everyone turned back to what they were doing.

Mortified and embarrassed, Soobin ducked his head and covered his face as he hastily made his way to the table, following the loud cackle of laughter from Beomgyu and Kai.”You insufferable idiot,” he hissed as he slipped into his seat next to Kai and whacking the Gryffindor in the arm. “Why would you scream so loudly? Bloody hell, I don’t want to be associated with you anymore.”

“Too late for that,” Beomgyu tutted, flicking Soobin’s nose. “You’re stuck with me for life,” he sends him a meaningful look.

“You two are really close then,” Kai commented idly from the side. “When did you guys meet?”

“As much as I would love to share our lovely story,” Beomgyu waves his hands dramatically, earning a snort from Soobin. “This is a date between you two and I’d hate to be a third wheel,” he scrunches his nose as looks at the younger Hufflepuff. “Be a sweetheart to my friend and get him out of his shell, alright?”

With that, he disappears clinging to an arm of a Seventh Year Ravenclaw that had been waiting for him at the booth.

“Um, so,” Soobin licked his lips, nervousness clinging into his skin as he meets the other’s eye. Kai smiled at him, gesturing at the plate of Treacle Tarts between them. “Hyung, you don’t have to be nervous around me. I don’t bite. Come on, Beomgyu-hyung said these are your favorites.”

“I don’t really know what you’re expecting from me, Kai-ssi.”

“I’m not expecting anything, hyung.” Kai responds with a smile. “I just want your company today.”

Soobin contemplates whether to get to the point with the younger male. “Why?” he asked, taking a bite from the tart. Kai blinks, before proceeding to stare at him blankly. “Huh?”

“I mean, why do you like me? I’m not really dating material or whatever and there are tons of people that you could possibly choose from but why me?”

The younger Hufflepuff shakes his head. “Hyung, you should give yourself more credit, you know. I won’t tell you why I like you. I’ll show you why I like you. Makes it more interesting right?” he sipped on a glass of orange juice as he shot Soobin a smile. “Anyway, since this is a date after all, why don’t we get to know more about each other?”

“Okay,” Soobin concedes with a smile, slowly relaxing. “What do you like to do?”

“Aside from playing pranks with Beomgyu-hyung,” Soobin laughed at his words. “I play a few instruments. I really like music so I tried learning it.”

“Oh, what do you play?”

“A bit of everything but piano mostly,” Kai smiles shyly, scratching the back of his neck. “I can play for you sometime.”

“That would be nice.” Soobin nodded with a small smile. Their date went fairly well, both of them sharing bits of theirselves. Apparently, Huening Kai was not only a pureblood but also an heir to a huge family business. “I’ve got no plans of inheriting the business though,” he said. “I’ve got my sisters for that. I want to be an Auror. What about you, Soobin-hyung?”

“I’m still looking for what I want to do,” Soobin replies awkwardly and the other had respectfully changed the subject. By the time the sun was about to set, the two bid goodbye by the coffee shop’s entrance before Kai was dragged away by his friends, endlessly teasing him before they entered another shop.

Smiling, Soobin took his time making his way back to Hogwarts Castle where he was greeted by a grinning Beomgyu at the gates, leaning as he waved an arm at his friend. “From your look, I guess it went well,” he teased as he sidled up next to Soobin, bumping shoulders with him.

“It was…fun,” Soobin muttered, burying his face deeper into his scarf. “He was kind of alright, I guess.”

“Aw, my dear Soobin is finally getting the taste of a date.”

“Shut up,” Soobin huffed, a bit flustered. “Who was that guy you left with anyway? I’ve never seen him before.”

“No one important,” the Gryffindor waves his hand dismissively. “Come on, let’s head over to your room and spill everything.”

“You do know you’re not allowed at our House right?” Soobin snorted. “Remember when you burned our carpet?”

“ _Accidentally_ burned,” Beomgyu corrects airily. “Besides I’ve already apologized, what else could they be mad with?”

Soobin chose not to dignify the question with a response as he allowed his friend to dragged him to his House.

* * *

The following morning, after a relaxing weekend, most of the students cheerily returned to their daily schedule of classes. The early morning chatter filled the Great Hall as the students enjoyed their breakfast heartily, exchanging stories and chitchats with their circle of friends. One in a particular good mood was Choi Beomgyu as he stride down the hall in an excited pace before slipping into the vacant seat next to one certain Hufflepuff prefect. He scanned a look around the table as his right arm slides up over Soobin’s shoulder while the other heftily picks up a piece of chicken. “Where’s Kai?” he asked over a mouthful of chicken.

“I wasn’t informed that it was a rule to spend breakfast with him,” Soobin responded. “But if you’re looking for him, he left early, talking about a group study with some friends.”

“Aw…,” Beomgyu pouted. "I was hoping to tease him about your date.”

“Haven’t you had enough with teasing me?” Soobin scoffed. “Anyway, why are you in such a jolly mood? It’s making me nervous.”

“Of course I am happy,” the Gryffindor laughed. “I’m over the moon, in fact. That’s because you’ve finally tasted the waters of the dating world and that makes you qualified to join the dating pool, you know.” He then dramatically clutched his chest with his right hand. “Ah, my dear Soobin has finally grown up. How time flies by.”

Soobin laughed as he bumped shoulders with Beomgyu. “Stop teasing me.” The two continued to bickering for a minute for more than a dozen of owls swarmed inside the hall, dropping packages on the hands of their respective owners. Toto, Beomgyu’s owl dropped a neatly rolled newspaper and a medium-sized package in his hands while Coco dropped a copy of the Daily Prophet in his lap and a sealed letter.

Beomgyu lets out a happy cheer as he pulled a pink sweater from the package he had ripped apart, forgoing the newspaper that was laid aside. Soobin raised a brow at the letter, a bit confused as he had not expected anything from his parents nor does he have any acquaintances from the Wizarding community due to his status as Muggle-born. Apparently, Beomgyu had noticed the letter in his hands as he removes his left arm that was coiled over the prefect shoulders before leaning closer. “Aren’t you going to read it?” he asked.

“Maybe later,” Soobin said as he tucked the letter into the pocket of his pants before facing Beomgyu with a smile. “What did you get?”

“A pink knitted sweater from my mother,” Beomgyu answered with a grin. “Winter’s too far yet but she’s a worry wart. Oh, here is yours. She made another one for you.” He said as he pulled out another sweater from the package, it was purple in color.

“She didn’t have too, you know.” Soobin shyly accepts the sweater, mumbling a small thank you. Beomgyu snorted, pulling the sweater over his head. “Mother adores you; she has basically adopted you as her favorite son.” He adjusted the sweater before he turns to Soobin. “How do I look?”

“Handsome as always,” Soobin rolled his eyes fondly before he picks up his copy of the Daily Prophet. He had made it a habit to read the news every morning in order to keep himself up to date with the changes in Wizarding community. Unrolling the paper, he skimmed through the front page, eyes catching sight of the head news. **ARTHUR JOHANNES ESCAPES FROM AZKABAN.** Soobin’s brows furrowed as he directly went to the page where the whole article was written.

_An investigation takes precedent on the latest break-in on Azkaban in which criminal wizard Arthur Johannes has escaped last night on September 8. Authorities on sight has yet to release details on such event but majority of Wizarding community are in uproar to such event as Muggle-born wizard and witches are to be faced in danger in the hands of this dark wizard. Arthur Johannes, former Auror was acquitted to the murder and torture of several Muggle-born wizards five years ago—_

The newspaper is pulled away from his clutches; Soobin barely noticed that he was holding on to it so tightly, knuckles turning white. Taken by surprise, he shoots his Beomgyu a questioning look. The Gryffindor shakes his head. “There’s no need stressing yourself over it, okay? We’re safe here in Hogwarts.”

“Beomgyu, what if he comes here? What if he kills me—,” he stops, taking a deep breath as he had noticed his voice going shaky. Soobin regains his bearings as he tries not to have any sort of mental breakdown in front of the student body. Beomgyu bit his lip, worry etched on his face as he pulled his friend closer. “Soobin, he can’t reach you here. Hogwarts is a safe place. I’ll stay with always until this whole matter settles over.”

“Thank you.”

True to his word, Beomgyu stuck to his side throughout the day. The Gryffindor sending him reassuring looks once in awhile. Some of the students may have noticed the sudden change in behavior but chose to remain quiet and opted on sending them curious looks albeit slightly worried. The Hufflepuff concludes that most of the students must have read the news and his status as a Muggle-born wasn’t really a secret nor was he parading such information. He merely kept to himself throughout these years.

When lunchtime rolled by, Beomgyu accompanied Soobin by the Black Lake as they lounged under the wisteria tree near the shore. The Hufflepuff wasn’t in the mood to have everyone’s eyes in the Great Hall so he had asked his friend if possible that they could have lunch somewhere else. The Gryffindor was quick to agree as they settled by the lake with him taking a nap on Soobin’s lap while the latter took the time to read the letter that had been bogging his mind. Fishing out the letter from his pocket, he opens it with curiosity in his eyes.

_Dear Soobin,_

_I am not sure if you remember me but I am the wizard that was tasked to help back on your first day. You must be curious as to why I am reaching out to you now after all these years. This letter was written in hopes that I can warn you of the danger that is about to come to all Muggle-born wizards and witches but I hope that it wouldn’t reach to the point I highly fear the most—death. I send you this letter as a fellow Muggle-born wizard._

_Arthur Johannes is a dangerous dark wizard with deep hatred for the Muggle-born wizards. He believes that we are a – disability – that taints the superiority of the pureblooded wizard which I find ridiculous. We are all the same despite where we came from. He calls as “Mud Blood”. I implore you to take extra measures of caution._

_I hope this letter reaches you safely._

_Kim Seokjin_

“Soobin-ah,” he faintly hears a voice call him before he feels Beomgyu slowly wake up, stirring from where he had fallen asleep. Looking around, he hastily places the letter in his book before his eyes met the familiar warm orbs of the Slytherin Prefect who was making his way towards them. He looked worried, Soobin observed before he realizes that Yeonjun must have read the news and thought of him. He wasn’t sure whether to be happy for the sudden turn of events but for now, he’ll focus on the prefect standing in front of him.

“Soobin-ah,” Yeonjun reluctantly starts before he sends a questioning look at Beomgyu who had fully woken up, sitting down next to Soobin, legs crossed as he shot the Slytherin a smile. “Hey, Choi-sunbaenim,” he greets amicably with a wave. “Do you need something from us?”

“Beomgyu-ssi, do you mind if I talk with Soobin-ah privately?” he says before turning to face the Hufflepuff. “Is it okay?”

Beomgyu and Soobin exchanges looks for a few seconds before the Gryffindor relented with a sigh as he stood up. “I’ll go get us some snacks. I’ll back in ten,” he says before he takes his leave. When Beomgyu was out of sight, Yeonjun takes his place next Soobin. His eyes raked in Soobin’s face, looking for any signs of distress. “Are you okay?”

“I’ll assume you have read the news, Yeonjun-hyung?” Soobin supplied with a small smile. The Slytherin prefect nodded hesitantly. “Yeah, and I also noticed a slight unrest among the students. There was a Gryffindor First Year that had a breakdown early; she is also Muggle-born too.”

“Not only are subject to such discrimination, there’s also a dark wizard out for our blood,” Soobin scoffed, sounding tired. “We won’t be getting a wink of sleep till that man is caught.” He reflects back on the letter.

“I know it’s not my place to say,” Yeonjun calmly stated. “But I trust Hogwarts to keep you safe and also the other witches and wizards like you. Hagrid told us this is the safest place right?”

“I know,” Soobin softly muttered, hugging his legs close to his chest. “But knowing that there is someone out there that is killing us is terrifying, Yeonjun-hyung. I know Hogwarts is a safe place but that man had escaped Azkaban which is a feat itself, which means getting in Hogwarts is not impossible for him.”

“We can only hope that he will be caught soon.”

As if the weather had read the somber mood, thunder clashed and boomed loudly along the heavy rain that fell over Hogwarts with dark skies clouding over it. Everyone had settled in their seats in the Great Hall as a tense silence fell over the students, soft chatter filled the halls as they waited for their meal. Beomgyu, as usual, was seated next to Soobin while Huening Kai took his place from across the duo as he sent Soobin a smile. “Hyung,” he greets politely before he turns his attention on his meal.

Headmaster Dumbledore swept his gaze over the sea of students, his grey robes swishing as he slowly stood up. Everyone fell quiet as they waited in bated breath for the announcement; majority of the students already had thought that this would be regarding the news earlier this morning.

“Good evening, students,” he greeted as his voice resonated in the Great Hall. “I know you are all worried about the recent news. The professors and I highly prioritized the safety of everyone such is why we will be implementing tighter security until this matter is over. First, curfew will be moved to 8 PM for everyone. Second, no student is allowed to go out alone. And lastly, to ensure maximum protection and security, a couple of Aurors will be staying with us,” Dumbledore gestured at the table of wizards next to them, cloaked in dark clothes. A tall man with striking light purple hair stood up from where he was seated, sending a nod of thanks to the Headmaster for the introduction.

“Good evening,” he states calmly with a smile, dimples appearing on his cheeks. “I am Kim Namjoon, the Head Auror. My team will be staying with you all for an indefinite time due to recent events. Do not mind our presence and go along with your days but I highly suggest that you all will listen to the protocols the Headmaster implemented as it is for your own safety. That is all, thank you.” He bows before returning to his seat.

“You may eat.” Dumbledore waved his hand and not a minute later; their meal appeared on the table. Soobin mulled over the recent announcement as he mindlessly grabbed a few portions of food on his plate. He wonders if there will be changes to the rotations of the prefects as they are usually to be the one roaming the halls watching for students out past the curfew for bedtime.

“Soobin-ssi,” he looks up in surprise as Ravenclaw Head Boy Lee Minsung approached him. “All the prefects are called for a meeting after the meal. Please head over to the Room of Requirement.” He says before he takes his leave.

“Wow,” Beomgyu comments from his side. “He’s really…uh, unapproachable.”

“What are you talking about?” Taehyun griped as he suddenly popped into Kai’s side, sending Beomgyu a glare. “Lee-sunbaenim is a brilliant wizard.”

“Being brilliant doesn’t mean you are good, Kang.” Beomgyu snapped. “What are you doing here anyway?”

“It is none of your business as to where I stay,” Taehyun retorted. “You are also not from this House.”

“Calm down, you two,” Kai laughed. “I invited Taehyun to sit with us.”

“I ain’t eating with him!”

“You are free to leave.” Taehyun hissed. “No one is stopping you, Choi.”

Soobin chuckled lightly. “Beomgyu, come on. There’s no harm in eating with Taehyun-ssi.” His friend pouted as he reluctantly relented and focused back on his meal but not before sending the Ravenclaw a glare. After the small affair, they bid each other goodbye as they all headed back to their respective Houses except for Soobin who was headed to the meeting place. He quietly walked along the corridor, the shadows of the pillar casted by moon created an eerie atmosphere as Soobin tried to calm his nerves, despite his heart racing wildly. His body tensed as he feels a presence behind him, carefully, he grabbed his wand and whirled around, robes fluttering in the air as he pointed his wand at the man before him, spell on the tip of his tongue but he stops as realization dawned on him.

“Choi Soobin, pleasure to finally meet you.” Head Auror Kim Namjoon said as he stands before the prefect with a smile.

* * *

**PAST**

His first year in Hogwarts and summer break passed by like a blur of vivid images and soon enough Soobin finds himself crossing the road leading the train station as he finally makes his way to Hogwarts for the Second Year. His summer break had been rather uneventful as he had spent his days working for the neighbors to earn some money to spend in Hogwarts as he couldn’t afford to ask his parents for more allowance. Beomgyu had wanted to invite him to his summer house in Daegu, South Korea but unfortunately, his home was not connected to the Floo Network.

Pausing to catch his breath, Soobin readjusted his grip on his suitcase, feeling it a bit heavier than last time as his mother had knitted several sweater and scarves for him and Beomgyu. “This is a way to thank your friend, honey.” His mother had said before he left the house.

Upon reaching the station and passing through the 9 and ¾ wall that lead to the station, Soobin blinked his eyes open as he I still not used to the force of magic that swept over his body every time he passes the wall. He scanned the crowd, smile curling into his lips as he watches the crowd of incoming First Years. Soobin found some students who were relieved to escape from their parents clutches while others seemed reluctant to separate from their parents, holding on to their coats with vice-like grip.

“That’s how you looked too when I first saw you,” a voice piped in from beside him. Soobin gasped as he finds the popular Slytherin standing next to him. The male had been a ridiculously popular figure in Hogwarts that Soobin barely had the chance to approach him as he was constantly surrounded by students of both genders. He huffed, cheeks puffing up as he sent him an affronted look. “What are you talking about, Choi-sunbaenim? I had no parental figure with me when we first met.”

“You were a snot-nosed brat,” Yeonjun teased as Soobin looked at him in disbelief. “You were almost in tears before I taught you the way, right?”

“I wasn’t crying, Choi-sunbaenim. Take that back.”

Yeonjun merely laughed as he pulled the Hufflepuff into the train with him. They ended up sharing a cabin alone as Beomgyu has decided to share a different cabin with his fellow Gryffindor friends. After placing his suitcase next to him, Soobin sends a curious look at the Slytherin seated across from him. “Are you sure you want to share cabin with me, Choi-sunbaenim?” he asked.

“Why? Is there a problem?”

“I thought you would prefer sharing with the other Slytherins.”

“Ah,” Yeonjun chuckled, leaning back on the seat. “I’m mostly surrounded by them in Hogwarts so I deserve a breathing space once in awhile, you know. What about you, though? Are you sure you want to share with me? I’m sure you must have heard of the rumors about Slytherin already.”

Soobin shakes his head. “I think you’re a nice person, Choi-sunbaenim.” He said with a resolute look on his face. “If you were bad, then you wouldn’t have helped me.”

The Slytherin falls quiet as he looked at Soobin for a moment before he burst out laughing. “HAHAHAHA, you’re interesting, Soobin-ah.” He wiped the tears in his eyes. “You’re a Second Year now right?”

“Yes, why?” Soobin asked, confused. “Why are you laughing? Did I say something funny?”

“No, no, no,” Yeonjun waves his hand. “Don’t mind me. I just hope you won’t change.”

“What are you talking about, Choi-sunbaenim?” Soobin frowned. “Change is inevitable. To grow is to change.”

The Third Year Slytherin merely smiles meaningfully at him before he excuses himself for a bathroom break leaving the Hufflepuff confused. And that was the second time Soobin met Yeonjun by platform 9 ¾.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for patiently waiting for this update. A lot of things happened in RL so um, yeah I had to take a break from everything. 
> 
> I hope you all will enjoy this chapter.

**P R E S E N T**

Throughout his years in Hogwarts, Soobin has met his fair share of individuals from students, professors and visiting guests but never had he expected an Auror—Head Auror, to be exact, to know him. What in Merlin’s name was going on?

Tilting his head, a confused expression plastered on his face, Soobin gulped nervously, wondering if he had done something wrong. “Mister Kim…,” he says, his hands falling back to his side but his grip on his wand tightened nonetheless. It was better to safe than sorry, he thinks as he looks at the imposing man standing before him. “I can’t say it’s a pleasure to meet you,” he said drily. “Considering when wizards and witches meet you, they are sent off to Azkaban.”

Namjoon looks at him for a moment before he lets out an amused chuckle, clapping his hands as if he was watching a hilarious performance. “You’re truly interesting,” he said. “No wonder Jin-hyung likes you. And please call me Namjoon,” he held out his hand which Soobin takes. “Mister Kim sounds too formal.” He grinned, letting go as Soobin awkwardly smile.

“Jin-hyung?” the Hufflepuff questioned. “Are you referring to Kim Seokjin?”

The Head Auror nodded, grunting as he adjusted his black coat. “Yes,” he supplied. “I am a close friend of his. I have something to tell you from him but…” he looks around. “It is not for other ears, do you mind if we take this somewhere private? Unless you have another appointment, we can reschedule for another day,” he offered with a dimpled smile. “No pressure, Soobin-ssi.”

“I still have a few minutes to spare before I head off to a meeting,” Soobin said. “Will this take long?”

“Prefect meeting, huh,” Namjoon muses, glancing down at the prefect’s badge pinned on Soobin’s robe. “I am afraid it will take time considering you will be asking for explanations. The day after tomorrow, 7 AM at the Room of Requirement, can you be there?”

Soobin nodded. “Can I bring someone with me?”

“Do you trust him?”

“With my life, sir.” The Hufflepuff said. “He’s my bestfriend.”

“Very well,” Namjoon relented with a smile. “I think it is appropriate for you to have a friend with you. Make sure no one else knows about this. See you then.” He then left leaving a troubled Soobin in the middle of the hallway.

“Do you think tonight’s meeting is regarding the announcement?” Fifth Year Gryffindor Prefect Lee Jiyoung asked, meticulously checking on her blond hair through the compact mirror in her hand. Next to her was fellow prefect Yoon Sanha, snorting at the question. “I guess so, probably changes in our schedule for rounds,” he turns to look at Soobin next to him. “She keeps checking her look even when Head Boy Lee will be too busy to notice her,” he whispers conspiratorially as Soobin merely chuckled.

Jiyoung who had heard Sanha’s words scowled, punching him in the arm before storming off ahead of him. When she was a few meters away from the two male, she turns around and shouts “ITS NOT FOR HIM, YOU JERK!” and runs away. Soobin and Sanha share a confused look before resuming their pace, following the female prefect.

Soobin had come across the two Fifth Year Gryffindor Prefects Yoon Sanha and Lee Jiyoung on his way to the Room of Requirement. He had found them in the corridor bickering as Jiyoung chided Sanha for forgetting his own tie. “We’re meeting both the Head Boy, Head Girl and all the other prefects and you dare dress sloppily?” she huffed, arms crossed over his chest as she glared at the lanky male in front of her while Sanha merely shrugged, ruffling his own curly brown hair. “Sheesh, I forgot, okay?” he snapped. Needless to say, Soobin tried to move pass them quietly but Sanha was quick to offer him company as they made their way to the meeting place with Jiyoung following them.

“I wonder what she’s so mad about…” Sanha said as he slung his arm around Soobin, looking at the Hufflepuff. “Did I say something wrong, Soobin-ssi?”

“Uh,” Soobin shrugged. “I’m not sure…I’m not close with Lee-ssi to understand her words without context.”

“Understandable,” the Gryffindor nodded before stomping on his foot. “Aish, she’s going to be a headache tomorrow. She’s going to be moping and whining all day.”

“Oya, Oya, what do we have here? Girl problems?” Both males jumped in surprise at the sudden appearance of the tall busty green haired woman next to Sanha. Her red-painted nails clung on Sanha’s arm as she leaned in dangerously close, a smirk curling on her lips. “You boys are too young to be talking about the ladies,” the Sixth Year Ravenclaw Prefect named Oh Honey said, wagging her finger at their faces. “Although, you’ll be growing up as fine men in due time. Too bad I won’t be here to see it.”

“Miss Oh,” Sanha laughed. “Flirty as usual, I see,” he teased good naturedly. “Did you dye your hair again?”

Honey grinned, pulling away as she flipped her hair sassily. “Of course, blond became too boring. Soobin, do you like my new look?”

“You look great as usual, Miss Oh,” Soobin complimented with a smile. Honey laughed, clapping her hands cheerily. “Polite as usual, Soobin. Anyway, I overheard you talking about a girl? Are you courting anyone?”

Soobin shakes his head. “No, we were just talking about Miss Lee,” he said, nudging Sanha on his side to explain the situation. Grumbling, the Gryffindor proceeded to rant about the situation as they continued on their way. By the end of his rant, they had already reached the Room of Requirement. All the other prefects were hanging outside as they all waited for the Head Boy and Head Girl to arrive.

Honey had an amused look on her face as leaned in close, patting Sanha on the cheek. “You daft boy,” was all she said before she turns around and sidled up next to the closest prefect within her reach which was the Seventh year Slytherin Prefect Lee Wooseok, who had grumbled as his face turned red with Honey crowding on his space.

“She was no help,” Sanha scowled. “She just called me daft.”

“Miss Oh is kind of hard to understand.” Soobin smiled in response, looking around the crowd of prefects. A smile bloomed on his face as he spots Yeonjun across the corridor, leaning on a pillar as he chatted animatedly with his fellow Slytherin prefects. The prefect looked perfect as usual, his uniform clinging into his fitted body as he had his robe draped in his arm, necktie loose around his collar. Standing next to him was Christine, she looked beautiful as usual. Once in awhile, Soobin would notice her leaning close to Yeonjun, hands on his body with such familiarity that he wondered whether they were intimately close.

He shakes his head, shoving those thoughts at the back of his mind as he turned his attention towards the Ravenclaw Head Boy Lee Minsung and Gryffindor Head Girl Ophelia Lockhart who had just arrived. They were a powerful couple blessed with leadership qualities and beauty as Minsung garnered affection from numerous girls with his dark blond hair, black obsidian eyes with a piercing gaze. Soobin had only seen the Head Boy looked at Ophelia with a warm look as he would notice them studying together at the library. Ophelia was an enigmatic beauty with long dark hair, dark lushes that curled around her bright blue eyes. The Hufflepuff had often found himself dreaming of having a relationship such as the two.

“Everyone, thank you for waiting,” Ophelia smiled, voice soft. “Headmaster Dumbledore left us a few instructions.”

“Let’s get inside,” Minsung said as he stepped right in front of the door of the Room of Requirement. Not a few moments later, he opened the door and walked in followed by his girlfriend Ophelia and the other prefects. The room had changed into a large meeting room to fit all the prefects inside. A round mahogany table was placed in the middle with dark red cushioned vintage French chairs surrounding it.

“Take your seats everyone,” Minsung said. He was seated in between Ophelia and a Seventh Year Hufflepuff Prefect named Dani Castle who sat next to her boyfriend, James Albert, a fellow Seventh Year Hufflepuff Prefect. “Soobin, come sit next to me.” Sanha said as they took their seat right across from the Head Boy and Head Girl. Sanha was seated on his right while on his left was a Fifth Year Ravenclaw Prefect named Min Taejin.

“I’d like to thank everyone for their attendance to this meeting,” Minsung said as he stood up. “As you have heard on the Headmaster’s announcement earlier, there will be stricter protocols for an indefinite amount of time. Such is why with the adjustment of the curfew to 8 PM; prefects will be doing their patrol for at least an hour with their assigned partner.”

A Sixth Year Hufflepuff prefect whom Soobin recognizes as Roxane White raises her hand. “Our partners,” she said after earning a nod from Ophelia. “Do we partner up with our fellow house prefect?”

Ophelia shakes his head.”Unfortunately, no. As much as I believe that all prefects have no biases in taking and giving points, we must still make sure everything is fair.” She pulls out a parchment paper from her robe and rolled it open. “The Headmaster had already decided our partners for us. Please listen as I call out your names. Gryffindor Yoon Sanha and Hufflepuff Dani Castle—”

Soobin shifted in his seat nervously as he waited for his name to be called out, watching the others around him as they waved at a hand at their partners whenever their names get called out. Chances to be paired with Yeonjun were little but Soobin had wished for it, hands clasped together under the table as he wished for it.

“Hufflepuff Choi Soobin and—” Soobin squeak in surprise as he hears his name being called. Out of habit, he looks up and flushes bright red as his eyes locked on Yeonjun’s own eyes, the Slytherin sending him a wide smile, waving his hand happily.

What?

Sanha slung an arm around his shoulder. “Hey, your shift is tomorrow night. Good luck.” Soobin looks around blankly, watching the others get up from their seat and leave. He must have blanked out. He didn’t hear his partner’s name. Panicking, Soobin held on Sanha’s robe. “W-Wait, my partner…who is partner?” he stuttered.

“Soobin-ah,” a familiar voice calls out his name from behind. Sanha grinned, gesturing with his chin at someone standing behind the Hufflepuff. “That’s your partner, Soobin.” He patted Soobin on the head. “Choi-sunbaenim, please take care of Soobin.” He cackled in delight as he left. Soobin wondered if Sanha had an idea that he was harboring affection for a certain Slytherin.

_Breathe, Soobin! Stay Calm!_

He chided himself as he turned around, a nervous smile on his lips. “Yeonjun-hyung, you’re my partner?”

Yeonjun nodded, stepping closer to him. “Yeah, didn’t you hear?” he pouted cutely, bopping Soobin’s nose. “Tsk, Tsk…,” he clicked his tongue. “Soobin-ah, are you not happy that I’m your partner?”

“NO!” Soobin denied loudly as he covered his face in embarrassment, cheeks turning red. Yeonjun blinked in surprise as he looked at the younger male in front of him fondly. “No, I mean yes…wait, oh my god. I mean, I was just surprise, hyung. I’m happy that you’re my partner.”

Yeonjun chuckled, ruffling Soobin’s hair. “Me too, Soobin-ah. It makes my heart calm knowing that I can watch over you.”

“What happened next? Did he walk you to the common room?” Beomgyu leaned in closer, eyes wide and brimming with mirth and curiosity as he clutched on Soobin’s scarf. “TELL ME!”

“If you stop manhandling him like an uncivilized wizard then maybe he’ll get on with it,” Taehyun snapped, pulling on the Gryffindor’s robe. “Seat down for Merlin’s sake, Choi!”

The three boys were hanging out in the courtyard, having some time to spare before their afternoon classes. Beomgyu had been hounding him since this morning after having heard from Sanha regarding the assignment of partners for the patrol. The Hufflepuff had managed to calm him down with a promise to tell him everything in the afternoon. Taehyun had joined them later on in the courtyard when he had seen them, thinking that they were studying. Apparently, he was wrong. Beomgyu was too busy gossiping.

Huffing, Beomgyu shoots a glare at Taehyun before he sits back down on the grass, crossing his legs as he raised a brow at Soobin. “Did he kiss you good night?” he teased, making kissy faces as Soobin whined in embarrassment while Taehyun scoff in disgust. “Please stop making such an indecent face, Choi.”

“Kang, stop being a prissy party-pooper, alright?” Beomgyu snapped. “Soobin’s growing love life is my only source of entertainment. I’m living voraciously with it.”

Taehyun scowled. “What’s with you? I was merely making a point that you were too annoying!” He points a finger at Beomgyu’s face. “And you’re so confusing; I thought you were helping Kai date Soobin. Why are you cheering for the other guy instead?”

“Guys…” Soobin fretted as he watched the two bickering loudly. “Can you two please stop fighting? You’re attracting attention. If you don’t stop right this instant, I’ll be taking 20 points off Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.”

They stopped immediately. Soobin sighed tiredly, carding his fingers through his hair. “Nothing happened, Beomgyu. We separated ways at the Room of Requirement.” He then turns to look at Taehyun. “I know Kai is your friend. I…I don’t know what to say…he’s a nice guy…for a friend.” Soobin frowned.

“But you went on a date with him,” Taehyun pointed out. “Are you just playing with his feelings?”

“HEY!” Beomgyu growled angrily. “You’re being rude. Kai is also my friend. When I set up the date between them, it was out of my friendship with Kai. I gave him a chance. But by the end of the day, Soobin still has the right to decide for his own feelings.”

Taehyun looks a bit ashamed after Beomgyu scolded him. He turns to look at the Hufflepuff, shoulders down. “I’m sorry, hyung. I got caught up with my feelings. Kai is a close friend of mine; I’d hate to see him hurt. Still, it doesn’t excuse me for being rude to you. Will you forgive me, hyung?”

Soobin smiles as he pulled the younger male into a hug, muffling his protest. “You shouldn’t apologize for being a good friend, Taehyun.” He feels the younger male’s body tensed up before relaxing as Soobin patted his head reassuringly. A moment later, Taehyun pulls away. His cheeks were red as he avoided meeting the Hufflepuff’s eyes. “I have to go.” He hastily grabbed his things and ran.

That evening, Soobin nervously paced outside the Great Hall as he waited for the Slytherin to arrive as earlier that afternoon, Yeonjun had told Soobin that they would meet up there after dinner. Biting his lips, Soobin casted his eyes around the corridor, sending warning looks at the few First Years that he encountered, sensing the ideas brewing in their mind. “Off to your houses now or it’ll be 20 points deduction immediately,” he warned, watching them scamper away.

“Wow, I haven’t really seen you act so strict.” Soobin quickly turned around, heart racing as he found himself face to face with Yeonjun. The Slytherin sporting a smirk on his lips as he stepped closer to the Hufflepuff. “It’s a good look on you,” he says with a chuckle before stepping away from Soobin. “Shall we get on with our patrol?”

Soobin blinked. “Of course, Yeonjun-hyung.”

As they slowly walked along the corridor, the moonlight casting a serene glow as shadows danced on the walls. A comfortable silence lingered in between them, footsteps echoing as Soobin quietly watched their hands on their sides, almost grazing but never touching. If only he was brave enough, he could just reach out and hold his hand but in the end, all he could do was clenched his own hand, aching for the other’s warmth.

“It’s been awhile since we’ve been like this,” Yeonjun suddenly says, glancing at Soobin. “Just the two of us alone.”

“What do you mean, Yeonjun-hyung?”

Yeonjun grinned as he takes a few steps ahead of the other before turning around to face the Hufflepuff with a smile. “Platform 9 and ¾,” he says. “We always meet there, just the two of us. I’ve always seen it as my safe place where our houses don’t really matter; it feels like I could talk to you as I am. Not as a Slytherin prefect but as Choi Yeonjun.”

Soobin blinked, feeling the heavy weight of the Slytherin’s words. “Yeonjun-hyung, I’ve never seen you nor treated you differently. You’ve always been the kind boy who helped me find my way years ago,” he smiles, nose scrunching. “If you feel losing yourself, you can always come to me.”

“Thank you, Soobin-ah.” Yeonjun smiled sincerely as he felt his heart clenched at the other’s words. “I don’t look so cool now, don’t I?”

“What are you talking about?” Soobin shakes his head vehemently, frowning at the words. “You’re always so cool, hyung. Admitting or showing your vulnerable side isn’t being weak or uncool,” Soobin continues as he walked next to Yeonjun, continuing their patrol. “I think being able to show that you have your own fears shows how much strong you are, hyung. You are strong enough to face your own weakness rather than run away from it.” He huffed, eyes brimming with confidence as he whipped his head to meet Yeonjun’s eyes. “That’s what makes you so cool, Yeonjun-hyung.”

Caught off-guard at the pure sincerity at the Hufflepuff’s words, Yeonjun laughs as he covers his face. “I lose, Soobin-ah. You’re really amazing.”

“What? I was just saying the truth,” Soobin pouted. “Don’t laugh at me.”

“Okay,” Yeonjun cleared his throat. “I’m sorry. It’s just that you’re always so shy around me that I was surprised by your words.” He reaches out to ruffle Soobin’s hair. “But it’s okay; it’s why I really like you Soobin-ah. Thank you for cheering me up.”

“I did nothing special,” Soobin argued. “Were you having a bad day, hyung?”

“A little bit,” Yeonjun responds. “My father sent me a letter this morning. He wants me to start looking for wife candidates.”

Soobin gasped. “But you’re still so young.”

“I’m almost at a marriageable age, Soobin-ah,” Yeonjun explains with a sigh, shoulders down. “My father wants me to marry first before I inherit the position as head of the family.”

“Ah…” Soobin awkwardly nodded his head. He didn’t know what to stay. He had an idea on the traditions of pureblooded families but never really thought it to be this difficult. “Uh, have you found someone then?”

Yeonjun stops as he looks at Soobin for a minute before shrugging. “I have someone in mind but it depends if that person will accept my offer.”

“I’m sure that person will accept it, hyung.” Soobin chuckled lightly, trying to hide the bitter part of him that cried at the thought of seeing Yeonjun married to someone else. “Who would even reject your offer?”

Yeonjun hummed thoughtfully. “I’m not sure, that person keeps surprising me, you see. I was planning to court them soon enough but some circumstances had made it difficult and lately, I’ve been having doubts about it. What if I get rejected?”

“I didn’t peg you to be the pessimistic type, Yeonjun-hyung. You haven’t even tried asking that person—”

“Would you let me court you, Soobin-ah?”

“…yet.” Soobin gaped at the Slytherin standing in front of him, looking poised and handsome as usual. He was smiling as if he hadn’t just dropped something so huge on the Hufflepuff. Did he just ask permission to court him?

“Hyung, that’s not a funny joke,” Soobin says, trying to lighten the atmosphere but he could feel the heavy gaze of the older boy on him, lips pursed as he looked at the Hufflepuff with such intensity. He takes a step closer, inching forward as Soobin could practically smell the sweetness of peaches and something light.

“I’m not the type to make a joke out of things like this,” Yeonjun says, “especially when it comes to you.” His hand reaches forward, tentatively cupping Soobin’s face as his thumb softly traced the apple of his cheeks with a small smile. “I understand that you’re overwhelmed right now with me springing this onto you out of a sudden and with what’s going on but I thought if I waste anymore time…I can’t picture myself saying ‘I was too late,’ so I hope you’ll give me a chance to prove to you that I am serious about courting you, Choi Soobin.”

“Hyung…” Soobin gasped.

“This isn’t me asking as the heir of the Choi family but as Choi Yeonjun, the one you met at Platform 9 and ¾.”

* * *

**P A S T**

The sheer crystal white snow covered the grounds as Soobin and Beomgyu made their way towards Hogsmeade. They still have a couple of days left before the start of the winter break and so with their last weekend in Hogwarts before they leave for the holidays, Soobin had agreed to accompany Beomgyu on his goal to buy some goodies at Honeydukes to bring back as gifts for his younger cousins who eagerly awaits for him back home.

Boots lodged on deep into the snow, Soobin scrunched his nose as he adjusted the scarf wrapped around his neck as he glanced at Beomgyu who was walking next to him, nudging him on the side. “Didn’t expect this heavy snow, huh?”

They slowly trudged on, watching the younger students play around, throwing snow balls and making snow angels. Beomgyu sighed wistfully, “Ah, to be young. It’s been like years since I remember us playing in the snow.”

“Don’t be dramatic,” Soobin pouted. “We played last year and last week.”

“But next year is going to be different,” Beomgyu huffed, crossing his arms. “We’ll be fifth years. You’re going to be a Prefect and I’m going to be busy with Quidditch. We’re already so old.”

Soobin snorted in disbelief. “Like your responsibilities is going to stop you from having fun,” he chuckled. “You’re Choi Beomgyu, and you always know how to have fun. Besides, even if we get buried with all these new things, nothing’s going to change between us right?”

“Of course not,” Beomgyu winked playfully. “I promised that I’ll always be your friend. But still, most of our peers will be slowly integrating themselves into the Wizarding society, you know…” he waves his hands. “All these dance parties and debutantes. Especially our seniors from traditional families, they’ll be looking into courting soon.”

“That’s a hassle.”

“Right,” Beomgyu nodded. “My family is traditional but fortunately not strict enough for him to be pressured in finding a partner. I don’t even think I’ll have the time to court someone when I’m going to be focusing on Quidditch. What about you? What will you do if _he_ courts you?”

“W-What?” Soobin squeaked, flustered at the sudden question. He stops, facing Beomgyu with wide eyes. “Why would he court me—I mean, who would even court me? Wait, that’s not the point,” the Hufflepuff shakes his head. “What makes you think I’ll be courted?”

Beomgyu rolled his eyes as if the answer was painstakingly obvious. “Soobin, you’re a great catch and anyone would be lucky to be your partner. And you’re going to be courted because of traditional reasons like you’re not from a traditional family so most likely you’ll have to be courted to join a traditional family. And also, those who come from traditional families are required to the courting because of their pride and stuff.” They had resumed their way to the shop.

“What if they are both from traditional families?”

“Well, it’ll be decided which family is higher in the hierarchy.”

“I didn’t realize it was that…formal.” Soobin commented as he and Beomgyu finally reaches Honeyduke’s entrance. The Gryffindor turned to face him, wagging a finger.

“You better tell me the exact moment you get courted, alright?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Kudos and comments are appreciated. Feel free to follow me in twt @dimplebinny


End file.
